Sherlock (2010): Episodes
This page is a full list of episodes of Sherlock, that have been arranged by series. There have been two series to date, each consisting of three feature-length episodes, one each written by Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson. Directors to date include Paul McGuigan (four episodes), Euros Lyn and Toby Haynes (one episode each). Unaired Pilot *Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Coky Giedroyc. This is a pilot version of A Study In Pink, which was produced by the the Sherlock team and remade into the first episode upon request by the BBC. The episode was 60 minutes long. Series One Synopsis Series One deals with Dr. John Watson meeting Sherlock Holmes, their developing friendship, and how they begin to investigate crimes together. John changes from being a traumatised war veteran into a bit of a heroInterview with Steven Moffat, bbc.co.uk, Date: 08.12.2011, Last updated: 08.12.2011, at 10.51. Quote: "I think the first series was more about John Watson being redeemed from being a massively traumatised war veteran into a bit of a hero. This year it's more about the forging of the mighty Sherlock Holmes.". Episodes # A Study In Pink #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Paul McGuigan # The Blind Banker #* Written by Steve Thompson and directed by Euros Lyn # The Great Game #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Paul McGuigan Series Two Synopsis Series Two has some of Sherlock Holmes' most famous cases, and deals with the forging of the mighty Sherlock Holmes and his battle of wills with Jim Moriarty. Episodes # A Scandal in Belgravia #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Paul McGuigan # The Hounds of Baskerville #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Paul McGuigan # The Reichenbach Fall #* Written by Steve Thompson and directed by Toby Haynes Series Three Development The news of a third series of the show was kept under wraps due to the ending of The Reichenbach Fall being a surprise. Immediately after the episode finished, Steven Moffat posted on his Official Twitter Page: "Yes of course there's going to be a third series - it was commissioned at the same time as the second. Gotcha!"Sherlock to return for third series, bbc.co.uk, 16 January 2012. Whilst the title of the third episode and exact broadcast date is unknown, filming began on 18th March, 2013Benedict Cumberbatch on the return of Sherlock: "You are in for an absolute stonker!", Claire Webb and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 4:31 PM, 12th March 2013. with the series due to air late in 2013 (possibly at ChristmasSherlock series 3 could air at Christmas says Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Jones, 12:54 PM, 13th March 2013.) on the BBC (UK) and possibly in early 2014 on PBS (USA)‘Sherlock’ Season 3 Start Date Pushed Back; May Not Premiere Until 2014, Sandy Schaefer, Dec 2012.. Series co-creators Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss have teased Sherlock fans with three words to describe the nature of the new episode trilogy: ‘Rat’, ‘Wedding’ and ‘Bow’. Mark will be writing the first episode and it will be loosely based on "The Adventure of the Empty House"Sherlock series three filming delayed, confirm show bosses. metro.co.uk, Tuesday 27 Nov 2012 12:38 pm. Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson will be writing an episode eachSteven Moffat on 'Doctor Who', 'Sherlock' and his BAFTA Special Award by Morgan Jeffery, Saturday, May 19 2012, 11:00 BST. Jeremy Lovering is directing the first episode, Colm McCarthy is directing the second,‘Sherlock’ Season 3 Getting Underway; New Helmers For BBC’s Hit Drama, Nancy Tartaglione, Deadline, Monday, 11th March 2013, 14:37 UK. and Nick Hurran is directing the third.Doctor Who's Nick Hurran Confirmed To Direct Sherlock Series Three Finale, Joanna Crawley, Entertainmentwise, 23rd April, 2013. Episodes # The Empty HearseExclusive! Ep 1 will be called 'The Empty Hearse'. The game is on! Mark Gatiss, twitter.com/Markgatiss. #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Jeremy Lovering #The Sign of ThreeSherlock series 3 episode 2 title revealed as The Sign of Three, Susanna Lazarus and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 10th April 2013, 1:36 PM. #*Written by Steve ThompsonIn the new Doctor Who Magazine, Steve Thompson announces he's writing episode 2 of series 3, twitter.com/Ruther2, 4th April 2013, 2:40 PM. and directed by Colm McCarthy # His Last Vow‪#‎Sherlock‬ fans, there we have it, facebook.com/BBCOne, 20th July 2013, 6:31 AM. #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Nick Hurran Category:Sherlock (2010) Category:Episodes: Sherlock (2010) Series Four Development Benedict Cumberbatch confirmed in March 2013 that he and Martin Freeman had signed up to do another series of Sherlock, consisting again of three episodes.Benedict Cumberbatch confirms Sherlock series 4, Claire Webb and Paul Jones, 3:43 PM, 12th March, 2013 Producer Sue Vertue has recently said that; "There is definitely going to be a fourth series . . . I think as long as everyone wants to keep doing it, we'll keep doing it.”Cumberbatch and Freeman confirmed for Sherlock series 4 at San Diego Comic Con, Radio Times, Stephen Kelly, 2:05 AM, 19th July, 2013. However, there has yet to be any confirmation of a forth series by the BBC. References Category:Sherlock (2010) Category:Episodes: Sherlock (2010)